Disturbio
by Maxalime
Summary: Un disturbio atentó contra su vida. Ya no estaba vivo, ya no lo estaba. Entonces… ¿porque la pelinegra podía ocasionarle todo aquello?, ¿cómo hacer latir un corazón congelado? si se supone, que ya no debe latir…


**Para empezar, ¿porqué **_**Gantz?**_

**Si, es un anime genial y el final me encanta. Lo raro, es que me encontraba buscando inspiración para mis historias yaoi, vaya a saber Kami-sama o Buda el como termine con esto. De mi **_**"pareja"**_** favorita-y la única-, **_**Kurosei.**_

**Me ha sido algo estresante y desesperante corregirla-fue difícil, puesto que no deseo saber más de lo que ocurrió en el anime-, esto surgió de los capítulos **_**15-16; ¡Quiero ir rápido!, **_**y**_** ¡Lo lograre! **_**respectivamente.**

**Sei esta viva, y alguno que otro también, perdón por matar a Kishimoto y a Kato, (la pelirroja no me cae muy bien, y no sabia que hacer con Kato **_**vivo**_**). Además de al pobre-**_**y pervertido-**_**perro, que no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**Espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

-Vete al infierno, ¡hijo de puta!-toda la adrenalina drenaba su cuerpo, manchando con aquellos fluidos rojos y verdes, el oscuro traje que tanto repugnó en su momento.

-Parecía que…no se acabaría.-la tibia voz femenina retumbó en sus tímpanos, penetrando segundos después debido a las maldiciones que aún acechaban su mente.

-Siempre se acaba-masculló incorporándose-debe acabarse.

-Si.

Cogió la pistola del suelo, dando cara a la pelinegra quien le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Estas bien, _Sei_?-realmente le era fácil deducir cualquier anomalía en el comportamiento de la joven, puesto que esta no ocultaba sus sentimientos.

-Si, no pasa nada.-Mentía.

-¿Segura?-intentó una vez más.

-Si, por supuesto.-Pero si la fémina no deseaba decirle, ya no era cosa suya.

-Bien, vamos.-tomó la mano de Sei, preparado para que Gantz les trasportara de nuevo a la habitación, aquella teñida de sangre, destrucción y muerte.

* * *

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, casi nadie estaba allí.

Kato, Kishimoto, el perro…seguro presas de mala suerte_-o mala muerte-._

Un par de críos, la tia rara y un rubio teñido, conformaban el bando sobreviviente.

Además de él, y _ella._

La chica pelinegra con la que tuvo sexo, y que le prometió un paseo en carro.

Sonrió ante su propia incredulidad.

No era un chico para nada tímido, pero acaso aquella situación, ¿podría haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias?

Sin quererlo, obtuvo compañía.

Una suave y deliciosa compañía femenina, que lo mantendría caliente en el día, y le enfriaría de la mejor forma por las noches.

Nada más que eso, Sei no significaba nada más.

_Hasta el momento._

Esperó a que el cuerpo que probó horas antes, estuviera por completo reconstruido.

-Vamos.-se apoderó de la blanca mano en cuanto pudo, respondiendo con ello todas las insinuaciones femeninas.

-¿Dónde…están?-alcanzó a preguntar mientras la mano de Kurono luchaba por apresar la suya, que temblaba furiosamente.

-Vamos-apretó la palma calmando el movimiento, para luego posar la suya en las caderas de Sei e impulsarla a la salida-estarás bien.

La mujer asintió sumida en un inmenso miedo.

Kurono deseó reír, pero lo evito. Tratar tan amablemente a una desconocida, estar dispuesto a abrir las puertas de su departamento a quien no conocía, con intenciones diferentes a las que tenía con Kishimoto.

Por que Sei le _importaba,_ por que le veía como persona.

No como un par de tetas andantes y aguadas, contoneándose frente a él.

Con Sei, sus acciones se asemejaban a las de un esposo cariñoso, no a las de un hombre buscando sexo.

* * *

-Hemos llegado-prendió la luz esperando a que su invitada le siguiera, para así cerrar la puerta-espero que te guste, lo considero limpio y al menos estarás segura.

-Gracias.-Las penetrantes pupilas azules, apenas y vagaron por la habitación principal, para luego sonreír encantadas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, yo…me imaginaba otra cosa.

-¿Cómo que?

-Posters nudistas recibiéndote en la puerta.-Soltó con pulcra sinceridad, riendo de su propio comentario.

-¡Ah!, debiste haberte sorprendido de que no sea así.-Siguió la _broma,_ atascado en su asco.

Quería decirle que no era así, de acuerdo veía porno y si, tenía posters, pero en su cuarto. Lugar donde nadie, excepto él podría verlos.

También tenía fantasías, pero no era un ninfómano. Tan solo un chico de 17 años, con las hormonas a tope.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle todo aquello a la mujer con quien se acostó minutos después de verla?

Bastante estúpido.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-sus ánimos mejorados se obviaron, debido a la forma en que estiró los brazos acicalando buena energía.

-En mi cama, yo sacare un futón-no pretendía intentar nada, ya bastante calmado se encontraba respecto a _eso_-no tienes problema, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, gracias de antemano.

Kei se metió al cuarto antes, para retirar todo el material _nudista,_ preguntándose el porque de sus acciones.

Una_-u otra-_tia confirmando cuan pervertido era, ¿qué más le daba?

Pero esa tia, _era Sei._

Terminó con la tarea y acomodó el futón, reprimiéndose ya por decir que tenía uno.

-Todo esta listo.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Para sentirme un poco libre, decidí aprender a conducir, ¿muy tonto eh?, y ese fue...mi gran movimiento de libertad.

-Yo solo necesito pasta y un refresco de cola.

-Ja,…que conveniente.

La pelinegra yacía divina, con los ojos brillantes y la pálida piel contrastando con la luna. Vestía su short con una camisa que Kurono le prestó, estaba recostada en la cama y sin taparse.

El castaño reposaba justo al lado, extendido sobre el futón, admirando cuanto esbozo lograba atrapar, curioso por saber si alguna vez aquella piel volvería a entregársele, tan mansa y amorosa como fue por la tarde.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó, Sei?, ¿Cómo…terminó tu vida?

No sintió rareza al oír aquel silencio; a nadie parecía agradarle contar su muerte.

No fue hasta que segundos después volvió a tratar.

_-¿Sei?_

Levantó medio cuerpo asomándose, solo para encontrarse con la chica dormida, sosteniendo una nítida respiración mientras su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su vientre.

Sonrió, ante la tranquilidad que proporcionaba un rostro tan apacible.

-Mañana…

-…

-Mañana daremos ese paseo en tu carro-susurró, aún sabiendo que no era escuchado. Presionó la tibia mano que cayó sobre su pecho, debido a un movimiento inconsciente de su dueña, quizá a modo de afirmación.

-Estaremos bien Sei, lo estaremos.-enredó sus dedos con los de ella.

Aquel tacto era agradable, pero una inquietud comenzó a carcomer su mente.

_¿Podría aquella chica amarle?_

De pronto se preocupó, ¿cuándo es que llegó a él la palabra _amor?_

No había amado, nunca antes, eso podía asegurarlo.

Y ya no estaba vivo, pero quien yacía a su lado-de modo indirecto-, le hacia ansiar estarlo.

_Y amar, y amar…_

Hasta que el pecho le doliera.

Mas era incapaz de odiar a la muerte, _a su muerte,_ impotente a desear no estarlo.

_Por que todo le había traído aquella mano cálida, que con fervor se dejaba estrujar.

* * *

_

**Lamento en demasía si es que algunas cosas no son ciertas-como la edad de Kurono por ejemplo-, pero vi Gantz hace ya un tiempo considerable, y el Internet no me ayudó mucho que digamos.**

**Escribí esto el domingo, lo publicó hasta ahora porque no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo al CPU**_**-o no lo había intentado-, **_**puede que para algunos **_**Sei Sakuraoka**_** no signifique nada, pero no se, desde que la vi quise que ella y Kurono estuvieran juntos.**

**Lastima por mí**_**-y por quien quiso lo mismo-, **__**¡hasta otra! **__** ;D**_


End file.
